The invention lies in the field of measuring technology and relates to a method and arrangement according to the corresponding, independent claims. The method and arrangement serve for determining the spacial position and the orientation of objects, in particular of moved or movable objects.
It is known to follow the spacial position of a moved reflector with a laser beam of an essentially stationary source and with direction which is adjustable onto the reflector and is measured and to determine a new position of the reflector by way of a measured direction change and an interferometrically determined distance change. Such measuring methods are for example used for measuring surfaces over which a reflector is moved or to control objects on which a reflector is arranged. There are also known suitable absolute measuring methods. The movements measurable with the known methods are limited in that the reflector usually has a limited front surface onto which the laser beam must fall so that a reflection is ensured. This not only means that no obstacle must be located between laser and reflector but also that the front surface of the reflector must always face towards the laser.
For determining in addition to the position of the reflector or the object on which the reflector is arranged the spacial orientation of the reflector or object, according to the state of the art further reflectors or light points are arranged on the object or on a suitably applied tool and with e.g. a digital camera whose optical axis is adapted to the laser beam direction, the arrangement of the illuminated reflectors or light points is imaged. From a comparison of the effective arrangement of the reflectors or light points and the registered image of this arrangement, parameters of the spacial orientation of the object (e.g. rotational position with respect to orthogonal axes) are computed.
For carrying out the above mentioned methods measuring systems with an instrument such as a laser-tracker, and with a reflector are used, wherein the measuring system where appropriate may also comprise an image recording apparatus and an arrangement of further reflectors or light points. Such an arrangement is for example described in the publication WO 97/14015 (Metronor).
The essential components of the laser-tracker are a laser for producing a light beam, an adjustable mirror means for directing the laser beam onto the reflector and for following a moved reflector, and an interferometer. Reflectors cooperating with laser-trackers are usually retroreflecting triple prisms (a prism with die-corner-like tip and for example a round base or front surface which is perpendicular to the axis of symmetry or optical axis of the prism) or where appropriate triple mirrors (consisting of three mirrors arranged at right angles, which form a hollow die corner). Such reflectors reflect an incident parallel beam bundle on itself and specifically independently of the angle of incidence.
It is known that in contrast to triple mirrors in a triple prism the path of a reflected beam is dependent on its angle of incidence into the prism. Therefore, for a triple prism not only the path length important for the interferometrical measurement but also the path course important for the angular measurement is dependent on the angle of incidence. Because the triple mirror for mechanical reasons must be relatively large and because it is easily contaminated the triple prism usually is preferred inspite of the mentioned disadvantages, and measuring errors caused by the above mentioned dependencies on the angle of incidence are avoided in that the angle of incidence of the laser beam onto the base surface of the triple prism is limited to a range of maximal approx. 20xc2x0 to the perpendicular. In this range the mentioned dependencies of the measuring result can usually be neglected. Such a limitation of the angle of incidence is for example realized in that the front surface of the triple prism is arranged sunk in a manner such that a beam with a larger angle of incidence does not impinge the front surface.
The mentioned limitation of the angle of incidence makes the measuring conditions mentioned further above more acute since the laser beam must not only fall onto the front surface of the reflector, but it must fall onto this front surface within a quite restricted angular range.
In order to eliminate such limitations in particular for interferometric distance measuring, the publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,129 suggests to attach the reflector to the moved object not rigidly but actively pivotable about two axes perpendicular to one another and to align it for the measurement with the laser beam produced by the tracker such that the laser beam falls into the reflector parallel to the reflector axis. For controlling the reflector alignment it is suggested to configure the tip of the triple mirror used as a reflector such that a laser beam specifically produced for this purpose and directed onto this tip region is not reflected but passes through the reflector and impinges onto a position detector (e.g. PSD position sensitive diode) arranged behind the reflector.
In a system equipped in such a manner the above mentioned restrictions are not valid. However, it cannot be used for determining the spacial orientation of an object and it entails a considerable expense with regard to apparatus and control technology.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method and a device for determining the position and orientation of objects, in particular of moved or movable objects with the help of an essentially stationary laser-tracker and of a reflector arranged on the object. The method and the device are to be simple, are to be able to be applied in the most varied of applications and are to alleviate as much as possible the above mentioned restrictions of known such determination methods.
This object is achieved by the method and the arrangement as defined in the corresponding independent claims.
The method according to the invention is based on a reflector having relative to the object on which it is arranged a non-adjustable (i.e. fixed) and known position and orientation or an adjustable orientation and where appropriate an adjustable position, in such a manner that from determination of the reflector position and orientation not only the object position but also the object orientation can be deduced. The method substantially comprises measuring the direction of the laser beam and measuring by interferometry the path length of the laser beam and in addition measuring the angle of incidence of the laser beam into the reflector (orientation of the reflector relative to the laser beam) and/or the reflector orientation relative to the object and using this measurement data together with the measurement data for the laser beam direction and length for computing the sought spacial position and orientation of the object.
For determining the object orientation there are essentially the three following embodiments:
The reflector is arranged on the object, having a fixed, non-adjustable orientation relative to the object; the angle of incidence of the laser beam into the reflector changes and is determined; for computing the object orientation the determined angle of incidence is used in addition to the measured direction of the laser beam.
The reflector is arranged on the object with an adjustable orientation relative to the object and its orientation is determined; the angle of incidence of the laser beam into the reflector changes and is determined also; for computing the object orientation the determined reflector orientation and angle of incidence are used in addition to the determined direction of the laser beam.
The reflector is arranged on the object with an adjustable orientation relative to the object and via a suitable control loop this reflector orientation is automatically adjusted such that the laser beam always falls into the reflector perpendicular to the front surface (angle of incidence is equal to 0xc2x0); the reflector orientation is determined; for computing the object orientation the determined reflector orientation is used in addition to the determined direction of the laser beam.
When using a triple prism as a reflector, die measurement data resulting from the determination of the angle of incidence is advantageously used also for correspondingly correcting the interferometric distance measurements and/or the angular measurements for determining the laser beam direction.
The arrangement for carrying out the method according to the invention comprises a laser-tracker with means for measuring the path length of the laser beam (interferometer), a reflector arranged on the object and having a fixed and known position relative to the object, a computer unit and means for transmitting measurement data from the laser-tracker to the computer unit. The reflector is arranged on the object in a manner such that its orientation relative to the object is either fixed and known or adjustable and determinable. The arrangement further comprises means for determining the reflector orientation relative to an incident laser beam (angle of incidence) and/or means for determining the reflector orientation relative to the object as well as means for transferring the corresponding measurement data to the computer unit.
For measuring the angle of incidence, a triple prism used as a reflector comprises instead of a tip a pass-through surface which is aligned essentially parallel to the base surface, i.e. perpendicular to the optical axis and through which a central part of a laser beam falling into the reflector passes the prism unreflected. A triple mirror used as a reflector comprises at its tip a suitable opening. Behind the reflector, a position sensor is arranged in a manner such that the beam part penetrating through the reflector impinges thereon. The position of the light spot detected by the sensor is directly dependent on the angle of incidence of the laser beam into the reflector. The position sensor is for example arranged in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis of the reflector and is for example a position sensitive diode (PSD) or a CCD sensor (charge coupled device) as used in digital cameras.
Detection of the beam part passing through the reflector with the position sensor allows determination of reflector rotation about two axes perpendicular to its optical axis. Rotation about the reflector axis cannot be determined.
A reflector having an adjustable orientation relative to the object is arranged on the object being rotatabe about two axes (parallel to its front surface), as e.g. described in publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,129 cited further above. For determining the reflector orientation there are e.g. angle sensors provided in a per se known manner.